BorutoxMitsuki
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Basically last night I suddenly wanted to write a fanfic of these two probably because there is so little of it XD anyways hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon as Boruto sat quietly on the forest floor just staring at Mitsuki who seemed confused by it.

"Boruto why are you staring at me?" Mitsuki asks in confusion as Boruto huffed and rolled his eyes a bit.

"It's nothing," he says crossing his arms while Mitsuki was slightly concerned about Boruto's behavior. He looked over at Shikadai for a possible answer to Boruto's behavior, but Shikadai looked up from his game only to shrug with an "I don't know" much to Mitsuki's dismay.

"Boruto, are you frustrated with me?" Mitsuki asks tilting his head while looking at Boruto trying to figure out why he was acting so odd.

"No, I'm not angry at you Mitsuki," Boruto says sighing softly. Mitsuki nods quietly trying to think of what was wrong, bit Shikadai seemed to have a thought with the smirk that suddenly appeared on his face. Mitsuki was about to ask Shikadai if he knows what is wrong with Boruto, but didn't get the chance to ask since he put his game away.

"Hey sorry guys, but I gotta get home. See you later though," Shikadai says waving at Boruto and Mitsuki before running off. Mitsuki knew Shikadai had knowledge of what was going on in Boruto's head though because of the smirk that stayed on his face. He decided that he wanted to follow Shikadai and get his answer, but stopped himself when Boruto sighed looking at him again.

"You know Mitsuki, you're really odd," Boruto says staring at Mitsuki once more with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuki asks curiously with a tilt of his head being surprised when Boruto suddenly closed the space between them.

"Boruto, what are you doing?" Mitsuki barely managed to get out his eyes going wide from Boruto pressing their lips together. He wasn't sure how to respond or what to do since he has never kissed before let alone even have such thoughts so he just sat there until Boruto pulled away.

"Tch, you're no fun," Boruto mumbles which of course confused Mitsuki even further than he was before.

"Why did you do that Boruto?" Mitsuki asks tilting his head being taken aback when Boruto snapped at him.

"Are you serious?!" Boruto says seeming annoyed by Mitsuki's response.

"I don't.. Understand… What did I do wrong?" Mitsuki says slowly being unsure of how to put his words not wanting to annoy the other any further he decided it would be best to leave the area. However Mitsuki was caught off guard when he was suddenly pinned to the ground by Boruto. He didn't know what to do or what Boruto was going to do to him so he just laid there quietly for the time being. Boruto was looking Mitsuki's body over before undoing the belt that kept the two toned kimono shirt closed and started pulling it open lifting Mitsuki's under shirt. Mitsuki stayed still not doing anything to stop Boruto as he was genuinely curious about what was happening.

"What are you doing, Boruto?" Mitsuki asks with a tilt of his head keeping his voice calm since he knew Boruto wasn't intending to hurt him. He was about to ask this again when Boruto sat on him, but he gasped his body shaking involuntarily when he felt the others warm hands on his own rather cold chest. Mitsuki decided it was best to not speak anymore for the moment and focused on keeping his breathing steady when feeling Boruto's hands slide down his slim body thumbs rubbing at his waist and hips.

"You know Mitsuki, your skin is really soft to the touch," Boruto says looking down at Mitsuki who gave him a blank stare the only sound being the breathing coming from the male below him before Mitsuki thanked him for the compliment. Boruto simply nods moving his hands back up Mitsuki's chest and rubbed his thumbs over the pale pink nipples being surprised when the body below him suddenly jerked towards his touch.

"Why are you laughing Boruto? It was an involuntary movement caused by the sensory glands in my body being triggered by your touch," Mitsuki says simply when Boruto had laughed at the movement of the one beneath him. Boruto shrugged smiling at Mitsuki while moving his hands lower and slowly pulled the other's pants down. Mitsuki seemed to partially understand now and looked up at Boruto.

"Boruto, I must apologize that I did not understand your intentions until now. But considering that we are both male, the process of sexual intercourse will be a bit different than if you were to do it with a female. However I will do my best with keeping relaxed since you seem to know what you're doing, so please do not be afraid to go all out," Mitsuki says opening his legs for Boruto once his underwear was pulled down to show his half hard member.

"Wow you talk way too much Mitsuki. Don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy it alright? Just stay relaxed and let me do the work," Boruto says with a smile and gently gripped Mitsuki's member stroking it slowly. Mitsuki let out a soft gasp when his member was stroked since he has never felt like this before. He didn't fully understand why his mind was becoming foggy and didn't even realize that Boruto started sucking him off either. Because of this it lead to Mitsuki moaning and thrusting into the blonde's mouth until he reached his limit. Mitsuki wasn't even able to warn Boruto that he was cumming since his mind was so unfocused. Boruto ended up making a gagging sound when he had to suddenly swallow a mouthful of cum so he wouldn't choke and pulled off giving Mitsuki a look as leftover cum dribbled down his chin. Mitsuki gasps blushing a bit when he realized what happened and felt bad.

"Ah I'm sorry Boruto I didn't mean for that to happen I hope you're okay," Mitsuki says seeming concerned until he was silenced with a kiss from the other he almost choked and made a soft sound when Boruto shoved his tongue into his mouth making the pale boy taste his own bitter cum as punishment. However Boruto didn't expect Mitsuki to kiss him back so passionately, but he wasn't complaining and gently pushed the other back down not breaking the kiss. Mitsuki hums holding onto Boruto when he was pinned back down still kissing him while opening his legs becoming hard once again. Both boys pant when they finally pull from the kiss and Boruto got into his bag he carries around pulling out a bottle of hand lotion opening it and putting some on his fingers.

"Sorry I don't have actual lubricant, but this should work just fine," Boruto says slowly pushing a finger into Mitsuki watching the other shiver at the sudden cold and new feeling. He thought it was super cute when Mitsuki make soft hissing sounds of pleasure when he started moving his finger in him.

"You really are like a snake Mitsuki, it's so cute," Boruto says smiling soon adding a second finger scissoring them in the other wanting to get him stretched already. Mitsuki was moaning out quietly not letting himself be very loud while he also scratched at the ground in pleasure biting his lip.

"Ah please Boruto just go in me I can't take it anymore~" Mitsuki moaned out to Boruto's surprise, so not wanting to upset the snake boy he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own hard member slowly pushing into Mitsuki. Once he pushed fully in he groans softly letting Mitsuki get adjusted to his size before thrusting slowly inside him. A few minutes pass by which were resulting in Boruto thrusting fast and deep into Mitsuki both boys enjoying this. Boruto hums and soon left a few hickeys on Mitsuki's neck groaning softly when his member started twitching and he noticed Mitsuki's was too.

"Ahh Mitsuki~ I'm really close," Boruto groans out in pleasure and soon after Mitsuki moaned loudly his back arching off the ground while Boruto groans thrusting deep into him both cumming at the same time. It took a couple minutes of them panting and catching their breath to finally calm down enough to think properly. Boruto hums softly finally pulling out of Mitsuki.

"Wow that was amazing," Boruto says smiling happily at Mitsuki before fixing his pants and helped Mitsuki get redressed. Mitsuki nods in agreement before pulling Boruto into a passionate kiss pulling away after a few moment.

"At least I know why you were staring at me now," Mitsuki says jokingly as Boruto laughs out smiling at him nodding a little.

"Yeah guess so Mitsuki," Boruto says smiling while the two boys stood up and said their goodbyes before going their separate ways after one more kiss.

Lets just say Shikadai was not disappointed by the outcome of that situation and had a feeling Boruto and Mitsuki would be sharing more moments like that in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shikadai knew that Boruto and Mitsuki would probably be doing this again in the near future he didn't expect himself to want to watch again. He didn't understand why he had the urge to watch them or why he got all hot because of it. Well internally sighing go himself he put his game away standing up smiling at Boruto and Mitsuki since this has become a routine for the three boys. They would all hang out together for a few hours before Shikadai had to 'leave' then Boruto and Mitsuki would start kissing and eventually have sex before they went home.

"Hey guys I gotta get going just remembered I had some errands to do today," Shikadai says as he started walking off being caught completely off guard when Mitsuki extended and wrapped his arms around Shikadai like a snake dragging him back over to the two. Shikadai was confused and a bit scared of what was going to happen to him especially when seeing Boruto smirking at him.

"H-hey Boruto what are ya doing?" Shikadai asks nervously as Mitsuki was soon holding him normally.

"Well me and Mitsuki just thought since you seem to like watching so much that you'd like to join in," Boruto says smirking watching Shikadai's face go bright red so there was definitely no way out of this. Soon enough Shikadai hung his head in shame as Mitsuki smiles and hugs him from behind.

"It's alright Shikadai there's no need to be ashamed. You're just curious and found something you like it's nothing bad because me and Boruto talked about it and are okay if you want to join in every once in a while," Mitsuki says smiling kindly as Shikadai lifts his head nodding a bit before sighing.

"I didn't expect you'd find out but I guess I wasn't being careful enough," Shikadai said with a soft sigh "this is such a drag.." he mumbles out before gasping when Mitsuki moved his hands to Shikadai's inner thighs. Shikadai looked back at Mitsuki blushing as he was about to say something when he looked forward seeing Boruto was watching them both so intently as Shikadai blushes and makes small sounds a bulge appearing in his pants as he moans when Mitsuki gently gropes it with a sly smile.

"I see so you do have a kink where you get pleasure from being watched doing inappropriate things to yourself or with another person~" Mitsuki says teasingly rubbing the bulge listening to Shikadai's soft moans and sounds he was making. Boruto smirks at the two and got close rubbing Shikadai's cheek lightly and leaned in kissing him lightly while Shikadai kissed back a bit drooling some when the kiss was broken his mind completely turned to mush as he couldn't think normally with the way Boruto was looking at him.

"Wow Shikadai I've never seen you so unfocused before heh it's so uncool that I never knew you could get like this though~" Boruto says teasingly with a smirk and started moving his hands down Shikadai's body taking in all the sounds he made while Mitsuki moved his hand into Shikadai's boxers once he got the other's pants undone. Shikadai couldn't think as he was pinned between the two he had been watching for weeks now having never expected to be caught let alone be dragged into it. Mitsuki hums softly and gripped Shikadai's now hard member slowly stroking him and listening to his soft moans while Boruto got a bottle of actual lubricant from his bag with a smirk which made the Nara boy blush some.

"Wa-wait Boruto are you planning what I think you are!?" Shikadai asks blushing even further when he was right since Boruto and Mitsuki switched places so the blonde was behind him and the pale boy was on his knees in front of Shikadai.

"Don't worry Shikadai, I'll make it less uncomfortable for you by sucking on your member," Mitsuki says softly getting Shikadai's member out and gently sucked on the tip before slowly bobbing his head. Boruto heard Shikadai moan and pushed two lubricated fingers into him hearing the sharp gasp he made which made Mitsuki speed up. Shikadai wasn't sure of how to respond or when he blacked out from all the pleasure, but when he woke up he had Boruto inside him and he was inside Mitsuki who smiles.

"Oh, Boruto he woke up," Mitsuki says casually as he bounces moaning softly while Boruto groans thrusting into Shikadai before becoming shocked.

"Wait what he passed out!? Shit man sorry, but you're clearly enjoying yourself~" Boruto says apologetically before getting amused as Shikadai pants and nods a bit.

"Yeah, it.. This feels really good," Shikadai says before carefully thrusting into into Mitsuki moaning out when he felt Boruto go even deeper into him. Mitsuki moans softly and kissed Boruto before kissing Shikadai passionately and pulled away panting softly knowing all three of them were already close to cumming.

"I can tell we're all close to cumming this feels so amazing though," Mitsuki says blushing as he pants and after another minute or two Shikadai was the first to cum. Shikadai pants heavily as Mitsuki moans out thrusting down more before cumming as Shikadai blushes deeply when he felt Boruto's cum inside him. Once they all pulled away from each other Shikadai smacked Boruto being bright red.

"Damn it Boruto why'd you cum in me it's gonna get all over my underwear and pants then mom's gonna kill me i she finds out I've been messing around!" Shikadai says as Boruto smirks and points at Mitsuki signaling him to come over which confused Shikadai. Mitsuki smiles and watched Boruto pull Shikadai close and he got onto his knees pushing two fingers into Shikadai.

"Shikadai you must relax," Mitsuki says softly as he was getting most of Boruto's cum out of him that way it wouldn't leak onto his clothes while Boruto held him easily. Once Mitsuki was done he got redressed before Boruto did then helped Shikadai with his clothes. Sighing softly Shikadai got up and with an embarrassed wave ran off towards his home as Boruto laughs.

"Well I should be getting home too. See you at school tomorrow Mitsuki~" Boruto says smiling as he gave a goodbye kiss to Mitsuki before leaving as Mitsuki relaxed smiling happily.

"That was nice," Mitsuki says to himself before leaving the area as well.


End file.
